Destin14
by MiLkA-xxx
Summary: Yaoi / Bill et Tom voient le jour de la Saint Valentin devenir sacré.


**DESTIN 14**

Aujourd'hui le vent souffle bien fort sur les falaises bretonnes mais s'acharne particulièrement sur celle qui renferme mon histoire ou plutôt notre histoire et notre rituel. Lui et moi c'était plus qu'un couple, c'était une promesse éternelle et même s'il n'est plus là, chaque fois que je reviens ici, j'ai l'impression de retomber des années en arrière lorsque j'avais tous juste dix-sept ans.

Je l'ai rencontré ici, sur cette falaise un jour de grands vents comme aujourd'hui. Il y a quatorze ans, il était assis sur le bord et il parlait en sanglotant les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait car ça n'était pas du français mais de l'allemand. Je me suis avancé doucement et me suis arrêté juste quelques pas derrière lui sans bouger pour ne pas le déranger. J'avais d'abord cru à une jeune fille de loin, mais bien vite la largeur de ses épaules et le son de sa voix grave transporté par le vent m'ont fait changer d'avis. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Partir tout de suite ou attendre qu'il se relève et se retourne. Peut être qu'il se sentirait mal en sachant que j'étais resté pendant qu'il parlait à je ne sais qui même si je n'avais absolument rien pu déchiffrer.

Je n'ai cessé d'y réfléchir pendant quelques minutes mais j'ai été bien vite coupé dans mes réflexions par le jeune brun assis devant moi qui m'a dit dans un français parfait sans se retourner :

**« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu me gênes pas si c'est ce que tu penses. La nature est libre d'être visitée par tout le monde. Approche, je mange pas. »**

**« Oui, bien sûr, je...Ok. »** Avais-je répondu peu sûr de moi en me rapprochant du bord.

Je me suis assis là, près de lui et on n'a plus parlé pendant de longues minutes appréciant simplement l'odeur de l'air marin et le vent sur nos visages. Le ciel était gris et quelques bateaux s'aventuraient sur les vagues brutales. Je me souviens avoir tourné la tête pour le regarder et découvrir son profil car je ne savais toujours pas à quoi il ressemblait. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre au moment où j'ai découvert les courbes fines de son menton, de son nez, de ses lèvres et de tout le reste de son visage. Il a dû se sentir observé car il s'est tourné de côté pour me regarder lui aussi. A ce moment là, j'ai eu comme un vertige et l'impression de tomber de haut sans même regarder en bas de la falaise. Comme si le monde s'affaissait en dessous de moi et qu'il n'y avait plus que nous deux dans cet endroit calme. Mes expressions qui s'étaient figées se sont finalement relâchées lorsqu'il m'a souri tristement en me regardant dans les yeux. Il avait l'air si…irréel.

Ses yeux charbonneux car maquillés de noir étaient profonds et sa peau pâle contrastait avec ses cheveux longs noirs virevoltant de part le vent. Le mot beauté n'était même pas assez fort pour qualifier l'être que j'avais près de moi. Même les légères traces noires sur ses joues dues à ses pleurs n'arrivaient pas à lui enlever de sa pureté presque divine. Si j'avais su que ce jour allait changer ma vie à jamais…

Me rendant compte de nos regards accrochés fortement je me suis mis à rougir et j'ai tourné la tête. Il m'a alors donné un petit coup d'épaule et m'a dit :

**« Rougis pas ou sinon je vais faire pareil. C'est quoi ton nom ? »**

**« Oui, désolé, je suis Tom et toi ? »**

**« Bill…oh merde j'dois avoir les joues toutes noires ! »** A ajouté ce beau brun en s'essuyant les joues comme il pouvait.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas ça n'enlève rien à ton charme.** **»** J'ai osé ajouter le regrettant presque instantanément.

Bill a mit fin à ce début de conversation en me remerciant et s'est remit face à la mer en fermant les yeux. Il n'a pas recommencé à pleurer mais a simplement murmuré encore quelques mots en allemand, je n'ai compris qu'un « je t'aime » et un « merci ». Après ça il s'est levé j'ai alors fait de même ne voulant pas qu'il parte maintenant. Il était en train d'essuyer l'arrière de son jean noir pendant que je réfléchissais à un moyen de le retenir encore un peu avec moi. J'ai frotté mon pantalon moi aussi et mes doigts se sont ensuite rejoint entre eux pour se triturer nerveusement. Bill m'intimidait et vraiment je ne voulais pas trop y croire mais je venais de vivre le coup de foudre de ma vie et ce, un quatorze février. Ironie du sort quand on sait que je l'ai perdu un autre jour de Saint Valentin ? Même pas…Peut être juste le destin auquel je crois à présent.

Il a resserré la grande écharpe blanche qu'il portait autour du cou et a ajusté sa veste de cuir noir. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire ou quoi faire et lorsqu'il m'a salué rapidement en se retournant pour partir je n'ai eu qu'un réflexe. J'ai fait un pas brutal en avant et je me suis presque écrié la voix pleine de peur :

**« Reste ! »**

**« S'il te plait… »** J'ai ajouté plus doucement.

Bill s'est mi face à moi et a juste souri avant de me répondre :

**« Oh et on fait quoi alors ? Tu n'as personne à rejoindre le jour de la Saint Valentin ? »**

Une claque. Je suis stupide, il avait sûrement déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, c'était impossible autrement. Mon visage s'est assombrit et j'ai murmuré une réponse presque inaudible :

**« Non…Non j'ai personne. Mais toi oui apparemment, j'suis bête désolé, je te laisse tranquille… »**

J'ai commencé à partir mais il m'a retenu par le bras en ajoutant :

**« Oh non mince désolé je voulais pas t'attrister. Moi aussi je suis seul tu sais, on peut se tenir compagnie si tu veux. »**

Je me suis mis à sourire comme un idiot toujours de dos au bel androgyne qui me tenait l'avant bras puis j'ai fait quelque chose que jamais je n'aurais cru possible. J'ai révélé une chose que je voulais absolument garder pour moi car je savais que personne n'allait jamais à un endroit précis, cet endroit caché par Dame nature. Une grotte minuscule cachée par des arbres le long de la plage en bas des falaises. Pour y accéder il fallait un peu escalader la roche.

J'ai simplement secoué mon bras pour qu'il me le lâche et j'ai prit sa main dans la mienne avant de me mettre à courir. Il m'a suivit en riant, mon cœur battait si fort et mon ventre se serrait à l'entente de ce rire si beau à mes oreilles. Il me demandait de lui expliquer où on allait mais je me contentais de le tirer dans la même direction que moi et de respirer à plein poumons l'air pur pour ne pas m'essouffler. J'avais un grand sourire collé aux lèvres et je ne sentais plus que sa main dans la mienne qui me réchauffait le cœur.

On est arrivé bien vite devant un chemin qui descendait le long des roches monstrueusement hautes. On s'est arrêté pour respirer un peu et là je l'ai regardé, nos mains étaient toujours liées et je lui ai révélé mon secret :

**« Dans un endroit que personne ne connaît, enfin je crois que personne ne le connaît je n'y ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai envie de te montrer ça, je sais pas si tu viens souvent ici mais moi oui et je finis toujours par passer un moment dans une petite grotte que je vais te montrer. Mais promet moi de ne jamais révéler son existence. »**

**« Promis. Mais pourquoi moi ? »** M'a demandé naturellement Bill.

**« Je sais pas. » **

C'était vrai, je n'en savais rien. J'avais envie de partager ça avec lui parce que je n'avais simplement pas envie qu'il ressorte de ma vie tout de suite. Peut être qu'inconsciemment je me disais qu'en lui montrant une de mes cachettes il se sentirait flatté et qu'il comprendrait qu'il avait éveillé une attirance pour lui chez moi. Stupide peut être, mais au moins j'aurais essayé.

Il n'a rien demandé de plus et a resserré sa main dans la mienne, je lui ai sourit et plus calmement on est descendu tout en bas sur la plage. On a marché un peu et puis là je lui ai expliqué qu'il faudrait un peu escalader mais que ça n'était pas difficile du tout. J'avais découvert cette grotte par hasard justement en escaladant la falaise quand j'avais quatorze ans donc trois ans avant ma rencontre avec Bill. J'avais la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir monter sur tout et n'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais dit à mes parents qu'au moins une fois par semaine j'escaladais cette falaise dangereuse pour retrouver mon havre de paix.

J'ai rapidement montré à mon beau brun ou il devrait s'appuyer pour monter jusqu'à cette minuscule plateforme où un arbre poussait on ne sait pas trop comment cachant de ses branches un trou ridicule mais menant à une cavité assez grande pour trois ou quatre personnes. Il est alors passé avant moi, je faisais attention à ce qu'il ne tombe pas et j'avoue mes yeux étaient un peu attiré par certaines parties de son corps clairement exposées en ma direction.

Après deux minutes d'ascension je l'ai laissé entrer dans ma grotte. On ne pouvait pas y tenir debout, seulement assis ou accroupis à la rigueur. Depuis le temps que je venais là j'avais prit soin de laisser une couverture énorme et bien chaude. J'ai invité Bill à s'asseoir dessus puis je me suis mit à côté de lui. On était face à l'ouverture et on pouvait voir la mer et le haut des mats des bateaux.

**« Alors, tu trouves ça comment ? »** J'ai demandé impatient de savoir si ça faisait quelque chose à Bill de se trouver là.

**« J'aime bien cet endroit, comme si personne ne pouvait nous atteindre. Et puis même si on ne se connaît pas j'suis bien là avec toi. On profite juste de la nature à l'état pur sans se poser plus de questions. C'est simple mais j'aime ça. »** A expliqué le brun assis près de moi.

On a parlé de nous pendant plusieurs heures mais je surveillais l'heure à cause des marées. La mer devait remonter bientôt jusqu'à la falaise et il fallait qu'on sorte de la grotte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard sous peine de passer la nuit ici. Ca m'était déjà arrivé, ça n'était pas désagréable mais je n'aurais pas voulu retenir Bill et mes parents n'apprécieraient pas que je fasse le mur encore une fois. Il fallait donc que je fasse attention à ça même si je n'avais aucune envie de quitter mon brun.

J'ai appris qu'il était d'origine allemande, que c'est pour cela qu'il parlait cette langue quelques temps avant. J'ai su qu'il pleurait pour sa mère morte un an plus tôt alors qu'il avait juste seize ans. Ca avait été difficile d'en parler pour lui et j'ai rapidement changé la conversation pour que l'on parle de ce que l'on aimait dans la vie. Je lui ai donc naturellement posé la question :

**« Tu aimes quoi dans la vie ? »**

**« Les hommes. »** A-t-il dit spontanément.

Sa réponse ne m'a pas choqué mais simplement étourdi par sa promptitude. Il a tourné la tête vers moi lorsqu'il a vu que je ne disais plus rien et a ajouté :

**« Je te choque ? Tu veux que je parte ? »**

**« Non, non…C'est juste que moi j'ai toujours peur de le dire. Jamais j'aurais pu le dire aussi clairement que toi. Enfin…Tu vois quoi… »**

J'ai encore rougis et il a sourit. Depuis un moment on était assis la couverture sur les genoux et j'ai senti sa main chercher la mienne. Il a entrelacé nos doigts et les a laissés reposer sur ma cuisse puis comme pour faire diversion il a saisi une de mes dreads dans son autre main et m'a demandé depuis quand je les avais. Il ne rougissait pas lui mais ça se voyait qu'il était gêné quand même d'avoir repris ma main dans la sienne. J'ai répondu à sa question en essayant de capter son regard. Nos yeux se sont accrochés et j'ai eu l'envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. Je regardais par fractions ses lèvres et il faisait de même. On était comme deux idiots à attendre que l'autre approche, on en crevait d'envie et pour moi ce désir était présent depuis l'instant où j'avais découvert son visage au bord de la falaise.

Finalement on a rit tous les deux se sentant ridicules et puis je l'ai fait taire en l'embrassant. Mes entrailles se sont serrées violemment avant de m'envoyer de puissantes décharges dans tous les corps. Mon ventre a fait monter jusque dans ma gorge une chaleur importante et j'ai été parcouru de sueurs froides. Je me suis presque fait peur à ce moment là. J'ai senti la respiration de Bill s'accélérer presque autant que la mienne et sa main serrer fortement mes doigts me faisant presque mal. Il a appuyé plus fortement ses lèvres sur les miennes et il m'a fait comprendre qu'il voulait un peu plus. On a laissé nos langues se découvrir et je voulais que ça ne finisse jamais. J'avais peur que ce soit un rêve, que ce garçon que je pouvais comparer à un ange n'étais pas en train de m'embrasser. Ma main libre s'est rapidement retrouvée dans sa nuque et j'ai caressé ses cheveux doux bien qu'un peu emmêlés par le vent puis Bill a rompu le baiser gardant les yeux fermé en collant son front au mien. Son pouce caressait ma main et il se serra rapidement contre moi, le visage enfoui dans mon cou.

**« Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe Tom mais j'ressens un putain de désir pour toi…Ca m'est jamais arrivé comme ça. »** A-t-il murmuré dans mon cou.

**« Je sais moi aussi, et j'm'en fous qu'on se connaisse à peine, j'suis tellement attiré par toi c'est presque effrayant Bill. Depuis que je t'ai vu. »** J'ai répondu.

On n'a rien ajouté de plus et on est resté à se câliner pendant quelques minutes. J'ai regardé l'heure, il fallait qu'on s'en aille dans peu de temps car il était déjà 17h30 et la mer allait arriver à la falaise d'ici à peine une heure. Il fallait prévoir un peu de temps pour sortir de la grotte et remonter le chemin. J'ai donc essayé de me détacher de Bill mais il s'est serré encore plus fort, je l'ai trouvé vraiment attendrissant à ce moment là.

**« Serre-moi fort Tom, reste encore un peu. »** A dit mon brun.

**« Comme ça ? »** J'ai demandé en le serrant fort comme il le voulait avant d'ajouter qu'il ne fallait pas que l'on traîne trop ici si on voulait rentrer chez nous.

On s'est lâché puis on est remonté sur la falaise, le soleil était en train de se coucher. C'était dégoulinant de romantisme mais après tout je m'en foutais parce que je venais de rencontrer un ange et que je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser filer. On s'est tenu la main sur le chemin s'embrassant par moment et arrivés en haut on a regardé l'horizon rose et orangé pendant un petit moment. On s'est embrassé encore et je lui ai chuchoté à l'oreille le faisant glousser :

**« Bonne Saint Valentin… »**

Il m'a sauté au cou et m'a répété la même chose mais plus fort. J'ai rit avec lui un peu et puis on s'est dit qu'il fallait qu'on aille manger quelque chose. On est allé chez moi, j'ai tout de suite présenté Bill à mes parents comme mon nouveau petit ami. Ils savaient déjà pour mon homosexualité m'ayant surpris avec un garçon quelques mois avant. Ils ne l'avaient pas mal prit, ils étaient simplement un peu attristé. Ils ont naturellement accepté que Bill reste manger et nous on laissé ressortir avec l'ordre de rentrer avant une heure du matin tout de même. Bill avait prévenu son père qu'il rentrerait que demain matin prétextant aller dormir chez un ami…Le soir de la Saint Valentin.

J'aimerais tellement être encore à ce jour, quand on ne pensait pas à l'avenir et qu'on projetait de finir notre vie ensembles seulement quelques semaines après.

On a passé la soirée à traîner dans le village de mes parents et puis on est retourné au bord de la falaise qui est devenu la nôtre dans notre cœur. On ne s'est plus lâché après ce jour là, on était toujours ensembles, l'amour a rapidement surpassé le simple désir. On se l'est avoué en ce lieu aussi. Toutes les plus belles choses se sont passées ici, sur cette falaise.

Aujourd'hui j'ai trente et un ans mais je n'ai toujours pas oublié ce jour ou j'ai laissé Bill me faire l'amour dans notre lieu d'amour préféré caché par l'arbre. J'avais tout prévu, j'avais aménagé la grotte avec plein de couvertures que j'avais ramené en faisant plusieurs allers-retours de telle façon que ce soit un petit nid vraiment douillet et confortable. Je voulais que ce soit parfait si c'était possible. J'avais ramené une lanterne et quelques bougies parfumées au jasmin et tous les oreillers et coussins que j'avais pu trouver chez moi. Ma mère m'avait regardé étrangement déménager toutes ces choses mais je lui avais promis de tout ramener en état.

Le soir venu j'avais invité Bill chez moi et on était allé dans la grotte après manger, on devait y rester la nuit, je lui avais dit mais je n'avais pas précisé que j'avais prévu quelque chose de spécial. Je stressais un peu à l'idée qu'il découvre mes intentions, qu'il ne veuille pas encore. Ca faisait six mois qu'on était ensembles et je n'en pouvais plus, nos moments intimes n'étaient plus assez poussés pour moi, je voulais vraiment qu'on aille au bout de notre désir. Et je souhaitais que ce soit à l'endroit de notre rencontre et de notre premier baiser. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que Bill comprendrait.

Et il a comprit dès qu'il a vu de quelle façon j'avais transformée la petite grotte en lit nuptial. Il faisait chaud car on était en juillet et nous avons encore réchauffé l'atmosphère par nos étreintes charnelles. Pendant plusieurs heures on s'est adonné à de multiples caresses et on a fait l'amour plusieurs fois. Il a été comme surpris lorsque je lui ai demandé de me prendre pour notre première fois. Il avait sûrement pensé que je ne voudrais pas me laisser dominer et pourtant si, je le souhaitais vraiment et il a réalisé mon vœu. Juste après c'est moi qui l'ai comblé du mieux que j'ai pu et on s'est endormi jusqu'au lendemain matin où on a recommencé encore et puis on est rentré. Cette nuit est restée gravée dans ma mémoire c'était tellement magnifique de le voir prendre du plaisir, rien qu'à cette vue j'avais l'impression de sentir l'orgasme monter en moi.

On est rentré chez moi le matin les bras chargé de draps et de coussins. Ma mère a eu une illumination je crois et m'a regardé avec un sourire en coin. Bill l'a vu aussi et on s'est mit à rougir. On s'est regardés tous les deux et puis finalement on a rit avant d'aller ranger ce qu'on avait dans les bras.

J'ai tellement de souvenirs avec Bill. En quelques années j'ai eu l'impression de vivre plus que les dix sept années qui ont précédées sa rencontre. Je sens encore ce vent qui n'a pas changé, le même qu'il y a quatorze ans. Le même qui faisait voler les cheveux de ce brun devenu l'amour de ma vie en quelques secondes.

Seulement il y a six ans aujourd'hui, on avait vingt cinq ans. On était si jeune, on s'aimait tellement, mais la vie me l'a arraché. Elle m'a retiré mon Bill. Elle m'en a privé et m'a privé de vivre vraiment pour le restant de mes jours. Si seulement je ne lui avais pas demandé de venir une heure plus tôt que prévu, peut être qu'il serait encore en vie. Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas rencontré ce camion au croisement, que sa voiture serait toujours entière et lui en vie, près de moi. C'est presque banal comme mort…Dans un accident de voiture. Mais ça ne change pas la douleur que je porte depuis six longues années passées sans lui. Je ne veux pas faire de mélodrame mais ma vie n'a plus de sens. J'ai eu tout de suite pensé le rejoindre mais je me suis souvenu qu'on avait promis de perpétrer notre rituel. Un rituel un peu spécial et même glauque mais on y tenait.

Un an après notre rencontre, le quatorze février de l'année de nos dix huit ans nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la grotte toujours cachée et nous avons scellé notre amour. Comme une promesse on s'est mit à genoux, nous avons joint nos mains, le manche d'un couteau suisse entre elles la lame ouverte puis nous avons piqués légèrement nos index sur le bout tout en s'embrassant face au coucher de soleil. Le sang a perlé au bout de nos doigts et nous avons chacun dessiné une moitié de cœur sur une des pierres de la grotte pour en former un entier. Tous les ans nous le faisions et la première fois que nous l'avons fait, on a également prit le temps d'écrire une lettre qui avait le goût de testament. Ces lettres devaient restées fermées jusqu'à la mort de l'un ou l'autre. S'il mourrait je devais lire la sienne avant de faire quoique ce soit et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Le lendemain de sa mort je suis allé chercher la lettre avec un poids énorme sur le cœur à présent vide, les larmes dévalant mes joues et l'envie de me foutre en l'air plus forte que tout. Seulement je devais tenir ma promesse et aller lire la lettre. Je suis entré dans notre grotte et j'ai soulevé la pierre sous laquelle on les avait coincées. J'ai vu les deux lettres côte à côte et la première chose que j'ai fait c'est de prendre la mienne et de la déchirer en deux sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Elle ne servait plus à rien…J'ai pris celle de Bill et je l'ai ouverte après l'avoir regardée longtemps. Il l'avait écrite, touchée, un peu de lui était sans doute resté sur le papier. J'ai commencée à lire ses lignes, ses mots solennels et remplis d'amour.

Mots qui sont encore entre mes doigts aujourd'hui alors que j'ai trente et un ans. Six ans après, la lettre est toujours intacte et je la tiens fermement dans ma main. Je la relis.

_Mon Tom, mon tout,_

_Je suis mort maintenant. Et je te demande de simplement lire cette lettre jusqu'au bout et de tenir les promesses qu'on s'était faites…_

Je sens la lame s'enfoncer un peu plus dans mon cœur. Bill a toujours été très direct et même maintenant alors que j'ai déjà lu ces lignes des dizaines de fois, je le ressens encore dans sa lettre. Après tout il a raison, pourquoi tourner autour du pot ? Il est mort c'est vrai mais ce mot m'a toujours effrayé. Les années n'ont pas effacé mes sentiments, et me retrouver une nouvelle fois une quatorze février sur notre falaise ne fait que me rappeler que je ne ferai jamais le deuil. Je continue…

…_On se retrouvera un jour Tom. Je sais que tu n'as jamais cru en ça mais peut être qu'avec ma mort ça aura changé car tu souhaiteras me revoir. Ne m'oublie pas Tom, ne laisse pas nous souvenirs s'enfuir. Ne laisse pas la tristesse t'obliger à les effacer…_

Jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier mon Bill. Comment as-tu pu ne serait-ce qu'y songer, je me le demande encore aujourd'hui, même après six ans. Tous les souvenirs sont bien là, du premier au dernier, toutes les images sont en moi comme un film. Je revis certains moments dans mes rêves et puis je me réveille en pleurant parce que je me rends compte que c'est du passé et que plus jamais ça ne se passera. Ma vie est tellement amère sans toi, c'est impossible d'oublier la personne pour qui on aurait pu mourir.

…_Bats-toi pour vivre, fait le pour moi, ne te laisse pas avoir par cette chienne de vie. Elle m'a tuée mais s'il te plait ne te pli pas à ses ordres en faisant une connerie. Continue de faire vivre nos cœurs dans la pierre…_

Je n'ai jamais failli à cette promesse Bill. Depuis l'année de nos dix huit ans lorsqu'on a décidé que tous les ans on irait à la grotte refaire le cœur de sang je n'ai fait que suivre notre volonté commune de continuer à le faire quoi qu'il arrive. Et même si depuis six longues années il n'y a plus ton sang, je fais couler deux fois plus le miens pour que le cœur soit toujours entier. J'en reviens justement, là le soleil commence à descendre sur l'horizon et mon sang doit être en train de pénétrer la roche. Je viens d'accomplir encore notre rituel du quatorze, jamais je n'aurais oublié ni arrêté.

…_Ne nous oublie pas Tom mais ne t'empêche pas de vivre pour autant, ne te fait pas ermite et ne t'exclue pas de la société. J'ai peur qu'un jour tu ne m'aimes plus pareil mais je ne veux pas te priver du bonheur. Si ton cœur te dit d'en aimer un autre, écoute le. Sois heureux, même sans moi, sois heureux…_

Tu disais sûrement ça pour montrer que tu voulais mon bonheur, mais je sais qu'au fond de toi tu savais à quel point je t'aimais et à quel point il serait impossible pour moi d'aimer quelqu'un autant que toi. J'ai essayé de respecter ta volonté d'être heureux, j'ai fait de nouvelles rencontres souvent sans succès. La plupart du temps, ça durait le temps d'une nuit. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer rester longtemps avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne le concevais pas, je t'aime toujours beaucoup trop Bill et ça ne finira jamais. Le vent de la falaise où je me trouve actuellement me le rappelle. Je suis exactement à l'endroit où tu étais assis le jour de notre rencontre. Tous les détails te concernant sont imprimés de façon indélébile dans mon esprit.

Alors oui j'ai essayé d'être avec un autre et le seul qui a su me comprendre, qui ne m'a pas approché juste pour le sexe est encore avec moi aujourd'hui et ça fait un an. Encore quelqu'un rencontré le quatorze février. Il doit vraiment y avoir quelque chose de mystique avec ce jour…Il y a un an je rentrais chez moi après avoir fait notre rituel et je me suis arrêté dans un bar ou je me suis attablé seul avec un café. C'est là qu'un jeune homme est venu me demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté de moi car toutes les tables étaient prises. Ce soir là j'ai cru rêver mais j'avais en face de moi un homme qui m'a fait penser à toi tout de suite.

Il te ressemble tellement Bill, c'est comme si c'était quelqu'un de ta famille. On s'est vu plusieurs fois et finalement on est sortis ensembles. On n'habite pas dans le même appartement mais on se voit presque tous les jours, il sait pour toi. Il connaît notre histoire car le jour où je l'ai rencontré dans le café je lui ai tout raconté, je me suis senti en confiance avec lui.

Il s'appelle Dan et à l'heure qu'il est il doit être en train de pleurer. Je me rends compte que les larmes se sont invitées aussi sur mon visage. Dan savait que jamais je ne l'aimerais comme je t'aime toi mais il m'a gardé quand même. Il m'aime lui, moi j'éprouve simplement de l'affection pour lui et un peu de désir mais jamais ça ne surpassera mes sentiments pour toi.

Ta lettre est sous mes yeux et j'ai encore dû mal à la finir car à chaque fois que je relis ces mots ça me rappelle à quel point la vie a été injuste de te retirer à moi si jeune. On n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux trop longtemps sûrement. C'était peut être trop beau pour être vrai. C'était parfait…Trop ?

Je parcours encore tes phrases qui me rappellent à quel point tu m'aimais. On avait sûrement l'air un peu cucu la praline avec nos habitudes mais qu'est-ce que je m'en foutais. Tu m'as apporté tout ce dont j'avais besoin et quand tu es parti tu as emporté ma joie de vivre. Sans mentir, je survis depuis que tu n'es plus là, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir. Cette année c'était sûrement grâce à Dan et puis mes parents aussi. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis finalement…

Si j'ai dit que Dan doit être en train de pleurer en ce moment, c'est parce que je lui ai fait mes adieux avant de venir ici. Pourquoi ? Pas que je voulais rompre non, je ne lui voulais aucun mal non plus. Simplement l'heure est venue pour moi de te retrouver mon Bill, tu m'avais demandé de ne pas me suicider pour te retrouver mais à présent lutter ne me sert plus à rien. Je vais mourir dans quelques mois de toute façon.

Je suis condamné à mourir d'un cancer qui s'est déclaré peu après ta mort. Encore un malheur de plus dans ma sale vie de célibataire et qui n'a fait qu'empirer. J'ai traîné cette maladie durant toutes ces années sans toi en essayant de vivre pour toi. Grâce à un traitement j'ai pu m'en sortir, la maladie attaquait mon système digestif. Seulement j'ai fait une rechute il y a quelques mois et le cancer s'est généralisé. Mes poumons et tout le reste est en train de se faire bouffer par la tumeur et je n'ai pas voulu retenter quoique ce soit. Je veux mourir digne et pas réduit à l'état de légume dans un lit d'hôpital. Je veux mourir ici, sur notre falaise pour te retrouver. Ta lettre se termine sous mes yeux.

…_Tom n'oublie jamais que je t'aime plus que n'importe qui, n'oublie jamais ça. Garde en toi l'image de notre histoire heureuse et repense à nos bons moments. On se reverra tu sais, j'en suis sûr. Soit patient car moi je t'attendrai. Le quatorze février restera toujours gravé je crois…_

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Bill. Toutes les choses importantes de ma vie se sont passées ce jour là et tout va se finir encore un jour de Saint Valentin. Ou plutôt recommencer ?

…_La pierre portera toujours nos sangs, le goût de nous, le goût d'amour. N'oublie jamais avec quelle passion je t'aimais, n'oublie pas de quelle façon tu m'embrassais, n'oublie pas notre rencontre, n'oublie pas ce qui faisait notre bonheur, n'oublie pas mon visage lorsque tu me faisais l'amour mon Tom, n'oublie pas mes manies que tu aimais, n'oublie rien de moi et de nous…_

Comment oublier quelque chose qui n'a jamais arrêté de vivre dans ma mémoire. J'aimerais tant te faire encore une fois l'amour parce que ça ne sera jamais aussi bien qu'avec toi. J'entends encore tes gémissements au creux de mon oreille et ton souffle brûlant sur mes lèvres. Je n'oublie rien mon Bill et tu avais raison, j'ai bien l'impression qu'aujourd'hui je vais te retrouver pour de bon. Je vais enfin mettre un terme à ces longs mois d'attente car je n'attendais que ça : Mourir.

…_Il y a une chose que je voudrais que tu fasses aussi, c'est de disperser mes cendres du haut de notre falaise. C'est mon dernier vœu…_

Je l'ai fait, ça m'a fait tellement mal de me dire que tu étais en train de t'envoler dans le vent breton, celui qui m'a peut être conduit à toi. J'ai caché l'urne dans la grotte après ça et je la revois dès que j'y vais. Je lui parle comme si je te parlais à toi en espérant que tu m'entendes.

…_J'ai toujours du mal à écrire ce que je ressens mais si je ne devais retenir qu'une chose c'est que le 14 restera dans mon cœur pour toujours. N'oublie pas…_

_Je t'aime._

_Ton Bill._

Je souris, le je t'aime est écrit avec ton sang. On a toujours aimé les choses un peu glauques tous les deux et là tu en as fait encore la preuve. Ton sang que j'ai déjà goûté lors de certains baisers un peu trop brutaux ou lorsque j'ai léché ton doigts coupé au bout après notre rituel. Tu me manques Bill, j'espère que tu m'auras attendu comme tu l'as promis.

Dan sait que ce soir ce sera fini. Lorsque je l'ai embrassé une dernière fois je lui ai dit qu'il avait une lettre de moi à lire mais je pense qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait y lire. J'allais mourir de toute façon et il savait qu'un jour ça arriverait, que je ne pourrai pas tenir la promesse de vivre pour toi. Je ne vis plus depuis que tu es mort.

Mon ventre se serre fort, j'ai encore un de ces vertiges. Je pose une main sur mon cœur qui bat lentement, il semble presque être mort lui aussi. Ca fait tellement mal mais je n'ai plus peur de la mort ce soir. Le ciel orangé comme au tout premier jour est là pour veiller sur mes intentions.

Ca fait quatorze ans jour pour jour que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Aujourd'hui c'est le quatorze février et je vais tirer un trait sur notre _destin14_ comme je l'ai appelé. Je n'ai pas oublié Bill.

Je replis la lettre et l'embrasse avant de la glisser dans ma poche. La marée haute m'emportera et mes parents garderont l'image d'un enfant qui s'est battu contre le manque de celui qu'il a toujours aimé et sa maladie. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient dépérir. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de les appeler ou de leur écrire une lettre. Je prends alors mon téléphone et tape un message que j'envoie à mon père.

Je m'en vais le retrouver, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça. Pardonnez-moi. Tom.

J'éteins le portable puis le jette à la mer. Je ferme les yeux en sentant mon cœur se serrer de douleur une nouvelle fois. Je savais qu'un jour mon cœur deviendrait physiquement malade. Ca fait six ans qu'il demande à mourir, je vais lui offrir son dernier souffle. Je vais bientôt me sentir libre et laisser nos souvenirs dans cette grotte, notre sangs, nos photos.

Je me tourne dos à la mer, j'inspire l'air marin qui me rappelle tes cheveux virevoltants et après avoir laissé un dernier sanglot s'envoler je me laisse tomber dans le vide. Toute ma vie avec toi défile devant mes yeux qui viennent de s'ouvrir. Le haut de la falaise s'éloigne rapidement, mon corps s'écrase sur lui-même et c'est le trou noir…Enfin.

On s'est aimés au premier quatorze, je t'aurai aimé jusqu'au dernier. A nous, à nos souvenirs, à notre rituel. Je n'ai pas manqué d'embrasser le _destin14_ l'ultime fois.


End file.
